


Hot Springs

by raediation



Category: Akagami no Shirayukihime, Snow White with the Red Hair
Genre: F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Making Out, Napping, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raediation/pseuds/raediation
Summary: Along their travels the group decides to stay at an onsen, but Zen and Shirayuki never make it to the hot springs.





	Hot Springs

Shirayuki slowly pushed the door to the room open. Surprisingly it swung silently on its hinges. Like her room, furniture was low to the ground and the bed was covered in pillows of all sizes and shapes, but this room had grand floor to ceiling windows along the wall behind the headboard. She assumed it was a good view of the forest and natural hot springs the inn boasted. However, while the sheer curtains covering them gave some privacy, they did nothing to keep the light from shining in and filling the room with the natural warmth of summer.

Shirayuki walked across the room slowly, her footsteps noiseless on the Inn’s carpet. Her eyes on Zen as his chest peacefully rose and fell. He laid on his back diagonally across his fully made bed, still in his clothes. He had obviously thrown himself onto the bed immediately upon entering and nodded off like that.

It amazed her how easily he could find sleep, especially in new places. Though she supposed his early habit of running off to explore Clarines days at a time and the amount of traveling his job now required of him made him accustomed to getting sleep whether it was at an inn or under the stars.

Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi hated having to wake him from his deep rests for no other reason than, “he’s already stubborn and that paired with being half-conscious just makes him that much more impossible to reason with.”

Thus, why they sent her.

She stood before him now looking at his sleeping face upside down. His lashes were so long, they rested on the top of his flushing cheeks.

“Zen,” she whispered. He stirred only slightly and moaned. A lock of platinum blonde hair fell across his closed eyes. Before she realized it herself she was already reaching her fingers out to brush it away. It was soft and warmed by the sun. Her fingertips felt the sweat on his brow, and she saw how the strands beneath stuck to his skin.

Zen slowly opened his eyes at the touch.

Just as Shirayuki was beginning to be concerned about a possible fever, she noticed Zen watching her with a sleepy smile.

“Zen,” she said again, “are you feeling alright? You’re warm.”

He took the hand she had held to his forehead into his. “I think it’s just warm,” he answered and gave a long, lazy stretch on the bed.

“Everyone is going to check out the hot spring. They wanted me to wake you and see if you’d come.”

“Really?” Zen said through a yawn as he relaxed from his stretch. “But it’s so hot already.” He brought her hand to his lips and caressed her knuckles with a kiss.

Goosebumps rose on her skin despite the heat of the room. “Yes, I guess it is.”

Zen looked into her eyes again and gave her arm a gentle tug, inviting her onto the bed.

She obliged and lied on her stomach perpendicular to him, her legs bent playfully at the knee behind her.

He let go of her hand allowing her to lay her arm on his chest and her fingers to play with his hair. Her chin rested on her other hand so that she could still look down on his face. These intimate moments with just the two of them were so rare. She giggled unable to contain the happiness she felt. He gazed back up at her with a calmness in his smile, his eyes full of admiration. She felt herself flush under his stare, but he didn’t look away and neither did she as she pressed the hand on his cheek to turn his face closer to her.

She leaned down slowly, her lips partially open. He matched her pace, lifting and tilting his head to meet her. Neither fully closed their eyes until their lips touched. Her tongue traced along his lips tasting the saltiness of his sweat. They pulled apart for a moment, looking at each other again through half-lidded eyes. Shirayuki guided Zen’s head down to the bed so that his neck was relaxed. Then came down to meet him again. She slowly combed her fingers through his hair as she took his upper lip between her own and supped. He place a hand against her cheek, pressing her closer. His teeth gently brushed against her bottom lip, his jaw coaxing her lips apart. The moment she did, his tongue slid into her mouth and a quiet, surprised moan escaped her. She opened wider for him, her tongue caressing his.

Their movements were languid, in no hurry, with only the goal of being together.

Several minutes passed with them pulling apart then coming back together, again and again. Sometimes short and chaste, others long and deep.

They came apart finally when their eyes were too heavy to stay open. Shirayuki rested her head on Zen’s shoulder, his cheek leaned against her crown.

If the aides were to peek in now, they’d find that the two in a comfortable heap. The long morning of travel and the heat of the midday sun having overtook them. The rest of the world forgotten, just long enough for an afternoon nap.


End file.
